Captain America
Captain America (real name Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers) is a superhero in Marvel Comics who made his debut in Marvel's 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger. He makes his second appearance in the 2012 Marvel Cinematic Universe crossover The Avengers film with Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor and Hawkeye. He as well appears his second movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier and makes a cameo in Thor: The Dark World. He appears in the sequel to The Avengers film, 2015 Avengers: Age of Ultron film and makes a cameo in Ant-Man. He is featured in the Marvel 2016 Captain America: Civil War film. He makes a cameo, in footage in the 2017 film Spider-Man: Homecoming and will appear in the upcoming 2018 film Avengers: Infinity War. Captain America was created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon. Background Personality Steve is a nice, generous man and he helps out his team whenever possible. He stays true to ideal American values, and would sacrifice his life for any other good citizen. Steve is a courageous and independent leader for his team. His personality reflects an ideal person consisting of good morals, a positive attitude with a selfless mind, he has a sense of justice and honor. He also does not take kindly to reckless behavior or suffer fools gladly. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Soldier Serum/Artificially Superhuman Physiology:' The Super Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution", while still remaining completely human. The secret of the SSS formula was lost with Dr. Erskine's death. Steve's has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Steve is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. **'Superhuman Strength:' Steve's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 501 kg (1200 lbs) which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. He was able to stop a moving helicopter with one hand. **'Superhuman Speed:' Steve can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kph (30 mph) or higher, and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 kilometers) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). He was able to run at 26 mph at ease. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. **'Superhuman Agility:' Steve's agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can co-ordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Steve's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 km/h, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. **'Superhuman Durability:' Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 200 feet with no discomfort. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Steve's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than any normal human. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Steve cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, due to this accelerated healing factor of his; Steve has extensively healthy perfect cells. **'Superhuman Mental Process:' Steve's mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. **'Superhuman Senses:' Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. **'Immortality:' Since been injected with the Super Soldier Serum; Steve's aging has completely stopped, due to rapid regeneration of extensively healthy perfect cells. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Since been injected with the Super Soldier Serum; Steve is immune to most, if not all forms of diseases, illnesses, drugs, poisons, toxins, radiation, disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. He also possesses physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health superior to any human to have ever lived. He has endless vitality, libido, and a will to live. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Steve is a master in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. His training first originated under combat experts Rex Applegate and William Fairbairn, whose fields of expertise were European martial arts and Chinese martial arts during WW2. While the majority of the instructors' curricula were simplified for training the Allied Forces, it is possible that they trained Steve in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his awakening by the Avengers. As a result, Steve is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing and Wushu. It is also possible and likely that he studied more disciplines in the present after being discovered by the Avengers and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but it has yet to be proven. He has utilized all martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. Steve is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Steve's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Steve can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Tactician:' Steve is an accomplished tactician. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Steve is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Acrobat:' Steve's years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. *'Indomitable Will:' Steve is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Steve accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the Forever War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Steve is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. *'Professional Sketch Artist:' Steve has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. He often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. *'Expert Marksman:' Steve can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Steve does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs and even firearms. *'Multilingual:' Steve is capable of fluently speaking English, French, German, Russian, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Steve is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. *'Stealth:' Steve was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveillance. Equipment *'Captain America uniform:' As Captain America, Steve wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of kevlar, nomex and lightweight titanium. The suit also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Utility Belt:' Steve wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated bandaids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins) and others. *'Avengers Identicard:' Steve holds an Avengers Identicard that identifies him as a member of the Avengers and grants him the associated privileges. *'Captain America's Shield:' Steve's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with a steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability to identify a still unknown catalyst that played a role in the metal bonding (an experiment to recreate the process resulted in the creation of Adamantium). The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. Former Equipment *'Captain America's Exoskeleton:' He briefly wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man and Hank Pym while suffering a breakdown of the Super Soldier Serum. Appearances ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Steve Rogers starts out as a visibly weak, small man with many health problems. However, he wants to join the army, but they keep denying him because of these health issues. Despite the fact that it was illegal to lie on enlistment forms, he kept lying about where he was from on each of the five tries. Later on, when he went to watch a movie, there was an advertisement about helping out in the war, and a guy in the movie theater was annoyed by the commercial. Steve told him to show some respect, and this became his one-way ticket to being beat up by that guy. His friend Bucky comes and saves him, then invites him to a double date. When asked where they were going, Bucky replied, "to the future". However, Steve spent the whole date distracted and decided to enlist for the military again. Bucky caught him, but did not stop him. Before Bucky went away with the two ladies, Steve asked him to not win the war without him. This conversation was overheard by Dr. Abraham Erskine, who went in to see Rogers. After a conversation between the two, Dr. Erskine approves Rogers. Rogers then goes to training camp, often being bullied by another stronger soldier. But despite being the weaker of the group, he is shown to be the one to think outside the box, as shown when the others were unable to climb up and get the flag, Rogers simply dismantled the pole, and grabbed the flag. He was also shown to be the bravest and the most selfless, for when the colonel throws a dummy grenade, Steve was willing to sacrifice himself to muffle the explosion. For these reasons he was chosen. He is then injected with Erskine's super soldier formula, and exposed to "vita-rays". The result was a taller, muscular, peak-of-human-performance Steve Rogers. Unfortunately there was a HYDRA spy during the demonstration who killed Dr. Erskine. Rogers then chases the spy down, only to have him crunch a pill and die. However, despite his outstanding performance, the Colonel does not allow him to join in on the war. Steve is then sent to star in propaganda films to raise money for war bonds as Captain America. After a few movies and tours, he is then sent to pick up the spirits of soldiers in the field. The soldiers are a tough audience and request the singing girls. Steve then goes backstage and doodles on how he feels. Agent Carter, then shows up and she explains that those soldiers were all that was left of the 107th. Rogers remembers that Bucky was in the 107th, and proceeds to try and find out what happened to him. He finds out that Bucky was captured at best, and decided to go free him and the other prisoners. Agent Carter decides to help him get behind enemy lines with a plane. He successfully frees some of the prisoners, and discovers that Bucky was taken somewhere else, to which he goes to find. He found Bucky strapped to a table in a trance. The two friends reunite and Steve catches up Bucky to everything that happened. While escaping with Bucky, he comes across the Red Skull, and realizes he was the one who tried Erskine's formula first. However Red Skull gets away. Meanwhile back at the camp, the Colonel decides to deem Steve Rogers dead, but before he can sign the papers, the rescued prisoners march into camp. Bucky enthusiastically yelled, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" and everyone cheers. Rogers is then finally accepted into the army, and he pointed out all the Hydra bases on a map. The Colonel tells him that he is going to be the one to wipe them out. Captain America then goes to recruit his crew, "The Howling Commandos" and asks Howard Stark to make his uniform similar to his performance one. Rogers also finally picks out his signature shield. Captain America, Bucky and the Howling Commandos proceed to take out all of Skull's bases. One day they found out that Red Skull's lead scientist is going to be transported on a train, and they go on a mission to capture him. However, do to an unfortunate series of events, Bucky falls off of the train and down the valley to his "death". The mission is however, a success and they capture Dr. Zola. After an interrogation by the Colonel, they discover where Red Skull is. Captain America then goes to infiltrate Skull's fort. However, Skull escapes into a plane, and begins to take off. Captain America manages to sneak onto the plane just before it takes off, although not without a good luck kiss from Agent Carter. While there he fought some HYDRA enforcers and then takes on the Skull himself. He fights with Red Skull, but during the middle of the fight, the Tesseract opens a portal that sucks in the skull, presumably killing him. Captain America then takes the controls. He contacts Peggy, who tries to get him a safe landing site. Captain America tells her though that he's too close and that he's going too fast, so he has to crash land into the water. Peggy then has one last conversation with him to comfort him until he crashed, marking a date with him. He crash-landed the Valkryie into the ice, which buried him, preserving him in the ice. Seventy years later, a Russian oil team found the frozen ship, and Captain America inside it. Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940's environment to try and ease him into what was happening. However, due to the fact that he was at the game that the radio was reporting "live" he realized something was off. He then escapes into a modern New York where he is eventually stopped by Nick Fury, who explains the situation to him. When asked if he was going to be okay, Steve replies, "Yeah ... I just ... I had a date." ''The Avengers A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that the Asgardian mischief-god known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers met with Agent Coulson, a loyal Captain America fanboy, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner, the scientist who attempted to recreate the super-soldier serum but instead created the Hulk. Rogers was given a new uniform and sent to Stuttgard, Germany, where Loki had been sighted. Captain America arrived just in time to battle Loki, but found outmatched and had to be rescued by Iron Man/Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark. While traveling back to the Helicarrier, Thor emerged in an attempt to take Loki back to Asgard, only to end up in a fight with Stark, which Rogers himself broke up. Rogers protected himself from a blow by Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir with his unbreakable shield, ending the fight and forming a truce with the thunder-god. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Stark and Rogers felt a potentially violent friction between the two of them and Rogers found himself taking up a leadership position. Rogers was angered by the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had plans to use the energy of the Tesseract to build weapons as a deterrent against extraterrestrials. As the Avengers became argumentative over how to confront the imprisoned Loki and the differences between them, the Helicarrier was attacked. Rogers helped Stark restart a failed engine. The death of Agent Coulson during Loki's escape and the learning of the Avengers Initiative led Rogers and Stark to make the decision of ending the Avengers association with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Captain America led the Avengers against the Chitauri invasion on New York and arrested Loki, who had been hindered by the Hulk. Rogers and the other Avengers greeted Thor farewell as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, and knew that the Avengers would form again when this level of catastrophe were to occur again. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to discover the modern world he was now a part of. ''Thor: The Dark World Loki masquerades as Captain America, during a conversation with Thor, which led to Loki being handcuffed. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the cataclysmic events in New York with The Avengers team, Steve is living a quiet life in Washington, D.C., struggling to adjust to his new life. Cap is first seen running alongside Sam Wilson, and adding The Troublemna soundtrack to the list of things he missed out on. Cap, alongside Black Widow and a STRIKE unit, stops the hijacking of the Lemurian Star by Batroc and his terrorist unit. Cap gets appalled about Widow being more concerned about data recovery than the lives at stake. This causes Steve to later have an argument with Nick Fury about security versus freedom. During his free time, Steve visits museums for remembrance about the old days, and visits Peggy, who seems to have developed Alzheimer. He also befriends Sam Wilson. Nick Fury, after escaping an attempt on his life, goes to Steve's apartment to warn him about what he has found out, but he is killed by a sniper before he can tell anything. When Rogers talks about it with Alexander Pierce, the latter reveals that seemingly Fury hired Batroc to steal and sell confidential info. After Cap leaves, Pierce orders him to be arrested as he seems to be holding on info about Fury's death. Steve defeats the unit sent to capture him, led by Agent Rumlow and becomes a fugitive. Steve gets Black Widow's help to investigate the truth under Fury's assassination. They find an old S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters where Arnim Zola is, now turned into a computer program. Zola reveals that the world is so chaotic now that people will give up their freedom in exchange for safety, which will allow HYDRA to take over. Then they are hit by a S.H.I.E.L.D. airstrike, but Cap saves Natasha and himself by opening a hatch and covering with his shield. Steve and Natasha go to Sam's house to get a place to hide. After deducing that Agent Jasper Sitwell is also part of HYDRA, they interrogate him and he tells them Zola's algorithm is a program to choose the biggest threats to HYDRA as targets, like Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange or Cap himself, then the targets will be terminated by Helicarriers. When Steve, Sam and Natasha carry Sitwell in car, the last one is killed by an assassin who then goes after Black Widow while Cap and Falcon face other HYDRA goons. The assassin shoots Widow in the shoulder, but Rogers fights him, and after unmasking him during the fight, finds out that he's his former friend Bucky Barnes, with no memory of his past. Bucky escapes, and Rumlow arrives with an unit to arrest Cap and his allies. Rogers and company are rescued by Maria Hill and brought to Nick Fury, who faked his death. Cap leads the way to reveal to every remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that S.H.I.E.L.D. is under HYDRA control, but Rumlow manages to launch the Helicarriers. Cap and Falcon manage to disable the Alpha and Bravo helicarriers, but they are intercepted by Barnes in the Charlie Helicarrier. Barnes breaks Falcon's flight harness and Sam must parachute away. On the deck, Cap fights Barnes with reluctance until he manages to disable the Charlie Helicarrier, despite being shot. As the Charlie Helicarrier was being destroyed, Cap managed to remind Barnes who he is before passing out into the water. Barnes brought him to shore, and Cap woke up in the hospital. Avengers: Age of Ultron After the destruction of Project Insight, the Avengers were oficially reassembled with Iron Man's financing and Captain America's leadership. The Avengers arrived in Sokovia to take down the last known base of HYDRA and retrieve Loki's scepter. Captain America led the Avengers during the final battle against HYDRA, Rogers thanks to its super-strength was able to defeat several HYDRA soldiers. During the battle, Rogers was attacked by Pietro Maximoff; he was surprised because he had never seen anyone so fast. He also was attacked by Wanda Maximoff before capturing Baron Strucker. With the battle won, Rogers ordered Black Widow lull Hulk. When they returned to Avengers Tower, Maria Hill informed him who were the two people who attacked him in Sokovia. Days later, Rogers attended the party in honor of the victory over HYDRA. He talked to Sam Wilson about possible clues of the whereabouts of Bucky Barnes and also encouraged Bruce Banner to express his feelings to Romanoff. When the party ended, he was one of the Avengers who unsuccessfully tried to lift Thor's Mjolnir. Suddenly, a Ultron arrived and described the Avengers as killers and then proceeded to attack them by Iron Legion. Captain America destroy the last Legionary with Barton's help. The next day, the group met and discussed the events of the night before. After learning the next destination of Ultron, the Avengers went to Salvage Yard to try to stop him. When they arrived to Klaw's ship, Rogers advised Maximoff twin that theys had time to leave Ultron, which Wanda sarcastically replied that they would. This encounter led to a fight between the two teams, the Avengers and Ultron's team. During the fight, Scarlet Witch used her powers in Captain America, who could see had been his life with Peggy if he had not been frozen for nearly seventy years. With the team beaten by the unsuccessfully mission, Hawkeye took them to a place where they could relax and then out to fight. Upon arrival, he introduces his wife and children to his friends; Hawkeye explained that he asked Fury not to disclose this information to protect his family from possible threats. While the team was talking, Rogers noticed that Thor left the room and asked where he was going; the God of Thunder replied that he would seek answers to his vision. Days later, he was present when Nick Fury encouraged them to stand up and fight against Ultron. Rogers, Romanoff and Barton went to Seoul, South Korea to steal the synthetic body from Ultron, while Stark and Banner waited in the tower in order to destroy Ultron's new body. Although Barton believed he was no match for Ultron, Captain America fought on equal terms to Ultron. When Ultron was preparing to kill him, he was saved by Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Ultron who decided to leave after learning his real plans. After saving the civilians, Wanda asked him if he destroyed the synthetic body, which he replied that they sent it to Stark to destroy it. She then informed him that Stark sought to use the synthetic body to repair what he had done. When they arrived to Avengers Tower, they discovered that Banner and Stark began uploading J.A.R.V.I.S.' mind into the body. This incident led to a fight between Iron Man and Captain America. Suddenly, Thor arrived and used his Mjolnir to give life to synthetic Android. Rogers asked why he gave birth to the creature, which Thor replied that Stark had reason since Android was the only one able to defeat Ultron. Minutes later, he witnessed how Vision was worthy to lift Mjolnir. Captain America went to Sokovia with his fellow Avengers, including the new members of the team: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Vision. He fought fiercely against Sentries, while Iron Man and Thor looked for a way that the city doesn't hit against Earth. When Iron Man informed him that they should destroy the city to save Earth, Rogers told Stark would not leave anyone in the city. He was happy when Nick Fury came with the Helicarrier as they would be able to save civilians. Later, Rogers with his teammates protected the core from Ultron and his Sentries. He witnessed when Quicksilver used his body as a shield to protect Hawkeye and a Sokovian child. Having saved every civilians, he and the other Avengers escaped from the city to allow Thor and Iron Man destroy it before colliding against Earth. After Ultron's defeat, Thor and Iron Man Avengers went to New Facility to bid him farewell as they leave the Avengers to return to Asgard and have a normal life respectively. He and Black Widow led the training of New Avengers which consisted of Vision, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and War Machine. Ant-Man After several months trying to locate Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson managed to capture him with a special device. Rogers told Wilson that they would not report this to Stark because they could not trust him. Wilson then told Rogers he knew a guy who could help them. Captain America: Civil War Rogers led Sam, Natasha and Wanda on a mission in Lagos, Nigeria to apprehend Brock Rumlow. Video games Disney INFINITY Captain America appears alongside the rest of the Avengers in the ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Avengers Play Set by protecting New York from Loki and MODOK's Frost Giant forces. He is compatible in the third game, which also has him playable in his The First Avenger form.Disney Interactive Reveals New Disney Infinity 3.0 Figure and Info on Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series Captain America appears as a playable character in the Capcom crossover fighting games Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and was most recently confirmed for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Relationships James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier Bucky is Steve's childhood best friend. He often came to Rogers' rescue when the latter got into fights when they were younger. They later served together in the United States military during World War ll. During the war, Bucky fell from a train and was presumed dead, only to come back as the Winter Soldier, and fight his former best friend. After regaining his memories of Steve, they would later fight together in opposition of the Sokovia Accords. Tony Stark/Iron Man Tony is Steve's ally and friend. Despite their vast differences in personality, they clearly respect each other, eventually forming a close friendship; even though they argue quite a lot. Their friendship is strained after the events of Captain America: Civil War, when the truth of what happened to Tony's parents is revealed. Steve sends a letter of apology for everything that had happened, telling Stark that if he ever needed his help, he'd be there; showing Steve's regret of their fight; despite this, Steve has has lost complete trust and respect for his former friend, as he believes he, along with the rest of the world, will not stop until Bucky is dead, as he is forced to keep Bucky's location in Wakanda secret from Tony and the other Avengers who are on his side. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Natasha is Steve's close friend and teammate, becoming friends on their job as S.H.E.i.l.D. agents. Natasha even tries to set Steve up in dates at one point. Despite siding with Tony Stark over the Sokovia Accords, Natasha allows Steve and Bucky Barnes to escape upon seeing the destruction the battle between the Avengers takes on each other. Sam Wilson/Falcon Sam becomes Steve's friend while they run together, and later recruited as an Avenger. Sam is loyal to Steve, helping Rogers with anything he needs. Peggy Carter Peggy was Steve's superior in the military, and eventually became his love interest. Peggy showed great amounts of faith in Steve over the course of World War ll, and even kissed near the end. When Steve is forced to crash-land into the ice and presumed dead, Peggy is devastated. Upon awakening, Steve is both happy and saddened when he visit's Peggy in her old age, and expresses regret at not having the chance to be with her. Steve is crushed at her death,a and attends her funeral, crying while he helps carry her casket down to the alter. Disney Parks Captain America currently makes meet and greet appearances as a face character at Disneyland. His current meet and greet spot is in front of the former Innoventions attraction, and had a meet and greet spot in the Innoventions attraction prior to its closure. The purpose for Captain America's meet and greet was for promotion of Captain America: The Winter Soldier but has been popular enough to continue meet and greets past the duration for the promotion.Captain America Meet and Greets (10 Feb 2014 Disney Parks Blog) However, his meet and greet spot will be replaced by Spider-Man when he begins doing meet and greets at Super Hero HQ in the Tomorrowland Expo Center starting on November 16, 2015. Outside of his meet and greet spot, he currently appears annually at the Avengers Half Marathon runDisney event as a meet and greet character. Gallery Trivia *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers wears a variation of the Commander Rogers costume from the comics that Steve wore during his time as a secret black-ops agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. before returning to his traditional uniform. *In Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers wore a classic costume similar to what he wore in his first appearance in 1941. *Captain America is the first superhero in-universe to have his own comic featured in his movie. In this case, it was Captain America #1, his very first appearance in comics. The comic book's cover is iconic for its Jack Kirby-drawn image of the titular hero punching Adolf Hitler in the jaw. **This scene would be referenced in the movie Captain America: The First Avenger as Steve would go on tours across the US to do a play encouraging citizens to buy War Bonds only to have an actor playing Hitler try to sneak up behind him and would get "punched" by Steve. When he goes to rescue soldiers from the Hydra Base and they question if he knows what he's doing, he jokingly mentions to the soldiers that he's "knocked out Hitler over 200 times". **The comic also appears briefly in Iron Man 2 inside Howard Stark's Archives. ***The real comic book was made nine months before the tragic events of Pearl Harbor and the USA joining in the fight with the Allied Nations in WWII. *Captain America's shield can be seen in both Iron Man and Iron Man 2 on Tony Stark's work bench. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve is revealed to be 95. *In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon series, he was the only one to see through the Skrull's disguises without the tell-tale green eyes, and when a group of Skrulls imitate the Avengers, stating that he knows "How stupid do you think I am?" that they were imposters. External links * * * * References de:Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) nl:Captain America pl:Kapitan Ameryka Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Irish characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Spider-Man characters